The mission of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized and coordinated scientific, administrative, and financial management for the three Projects and the Human Ovary Tissue Bank within the Center. Our goals are: 1. To ensure information exchange and appropriate decision-making processes between the Center (represented by the Directors) and the Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Board, the Research Coordinator, and the Steering Committee of the Specialized Cooperative Centers in Reproductive Research Program. 2. To facilitate research collaborations and interactions within the U54 Specialized Cooperative Centers in Reproductive Research Program. 3. To utilize the Internal and External Advisory Boards to the fullest advantage of the Center. 4. To integrate and facilitate the scientific interactions of the Research Projects and the Ovary Tissue Bank and their scientific staff within the Center. 5. To facilitate translation of basic research information to clinical application. 6. To marshal institutional and community resources in support of reproductive research. 7. To elevate the profile of reproductive research in the scientific and clinical communities via the Enrichment Program. 8. To ensure appropriate access and efficient usage of the Human Ovary Tissue Bank. The Human Ovary Tissue Bank will be administratively housed within the Administrative Core. The purpose of the Human Ovary Tissue Bank continues to be to facilitate the translation of basic science to clinical medicine in fertility and infertility in women by providing RNAase free sections of normal and abnormal human ovaries to NIH-funded investigators for in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry ex periments.